LIKE AN AIR
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Aku adalah angin, jika tidak ada aku di sampingmu, maka rasakanlah angin, di situlah ada aku/ Kyuuu, Jangan kau menjadi angin, tetaplah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin...BoysxBoys...Oneshoot


**LIKE AN AIR**

Cast:

- Lee Sungmin.

- Cho Kyuhyun.

Warning:BxB, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.

.

.

~~MyBunny~~

.

.

.

Hembusan angin sore di padang ilalang sangat menelusup ke dalam relung hati, menenangkan dan membebaskan segala beban yang teramat menumpuk dan menggelayut di pundak. Cium lah semilir angin dengan wangi tanah basah ini, harmonisasi alam yang begitu sempurna dan sinkronisasi yang begitu tepat, karya tangan yang Tak Terjangkau Akal dan Indra.

Disinilah aku sekarang berada, ditengah padang ilalang yang sedikit basah karna hujan tadi siang. Padang ilalang yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku dengan seseorang yang special di hatiku, _Hyung_ku terkasih, Lee Sungmin.

Dia adalah _soulmate_ku, aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa dia, begitupun dengannya, tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi, aku selalu menginginkannya untuk bahagia meski aku tak ada di sisinya.

Aku kembali mencium aroma tanah ini sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk semakin merasakan semilir angin ini, namun ada kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalar dalam tubuhku, tatkala seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat.

Aku hanya terkekeh, dia memang manja dan menggemaskan. Jika berdua denganku, dia tidak akan menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang manja dan selalu menggemaskan ini.

_Hyung-_ku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, Lee Sungmin.

Aroma tanah ini menjadi bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya, sungguh sangat menggoda, menggelitik hidungku untuk menciumnya.

Aku membalikkan badan dan membalas pelukannya erat, langsung memuaskan indra pencuimku dengan rakus menikmati wangi tubuhnya. Biarlah aku egois untuk hal ini. Dia memang milikku sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya.

Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap mataku dalam dan bisa kulihat di dalam matanya suatu rasa cinta yang membuncah tak terkira untukku. Aku selalu menyukai matanya yang seperti itu, mata yang mengklaim diriku untuk tidak berpaling.

Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, menunduk sedikit karna perbedaan tinggi kami yang berbeda. Dan langsung bisa ku rasakan kelembutan bibirnya tatkala menyentuh bibirku. Sangat lembut dan menggoda.

Lama memagut, ku hisap bibir atasnya, dia balas menghisap bibir bawahku. Dadaku seakan meledak, menerima perlakuan darinya. Aliran panas menggelora ke ubun-ubunku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti.

.

KYU POV END

.

.

Mereka berdua masih asyik mahsyuk dengan kegiatan panasnya, saling menghisap, meraba dan memberikan rangsangan. Tangan Cho Kyuhyun sudah dengan lincahnya melepas semua pakaian Lee Sungmin, begitupun dengan Lee Sungmin, dengan tergesa dia langsung membuka kancing-kancing baju Cho Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tubuh mereka naked dan saling mengisi. Hanya berdua di padang ilalang ini.

Ketika Cho Kyuhyun hendak beralih ingin menelusuri kulit leher jenjang mulus Lee Sungmin, dia menghentkannya, lalu menatap lembut.

"kita lakukan di dalam mobil, di sini basah." Saran Lee Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum sebagai tanggapan setujunya, lalu menarik lengan Lee Sungmin lembut dan mulai melangkah ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang, mempersilahkan Lee Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu dan diapun ikut masuk ke dalam.

Langsung menyambar kembali bibir _pinkish_ milik _Hyung_-nya itu, menyesap lagi dengan penuh gairah dan keinginan mendominasi. Lee Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan _Dongsaeng_nya itu, tangannya sesekali mengelus punggung putih Cho rangsangan dan rasa cinta untuk melampiaskan perasaan ingin secepatnya diisi.

Cho kyuhyun kembali menelusuri petualangannya, beralih dari leher ke dada _hyung-_nya. Menyesap tonjolan menggoda dan menantang itu. Lee sungmin melenguh merasakan nikmatnya dan mengeratkan cengkarman tangannya di rambut ikal coklat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhhh…kyu, aku bawa lube. Cepath sajaahh neee aaahhh."

"Yes babyieeh" balas Cho Kyuhyun dengan sedkutif, Lee Sungmin mengambil lube itu dan mengoleskannya di sekitar lubang kenikmatan yang selama ini hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang berhak memasukinya.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Cho Kyuhyun mulai mempersiapkan juniornya untuk semakin tegang dengan mengurutnya.

"Aahhhh…stoph dulu kyuuuhh"

Kyuhyun baru saja memasukkan setengah juniornya.

Lee sungmin masih merasa kesakitan dengan adanya milik Cho Kyuhyun dalam lubangnya itu.

"kau selalu saja sempit kembali hyung"

"kita sudah satu minggu tidak melakukannya kyu, wajar kan."

Cho Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin, kembali menyelami lebih dalam matanya. Lalu lagi dan lagi menyesap bibir itu.

"kau sangat menggoda hyung."

Lee Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Bergeraklah kyu!"

"hmmm…yaaah aahhh, yeeeaaahh uuggghhh. Puaskanhhh aku chooohh."

"yeeeaaah..as wish you babiiieehhh."

Percikan panas semakin membuat hawa di dalam mobil itu menghangat. Gesekkan-gesekkan kulit mereka semakkin intens, menelusup ke dalam kenikmatan tertinggi dan siap untuk diledakkan.

Selalu saja nikmat, itulah yang terpikir di benak mereka.

Ini adalah hal terindah, merasakan kenikmatan ini tidak akan pernah bosan dan selalu ingin terus dilakukan.

Bagaikan candu yang memabukkan.

Merasakannya, menyesapnya, menghembuskan bebas aromanya dan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, berulang dilakukan, terus menerus sampai kepayahan mengikuti pergerakan.

Cairan cinta terserak di dalam jok mobil, sedikit membasahi kaca mobil yang berembun akibat hawa panas yang mereka ciptakan.

"kyu, berat." Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan badan Cho Kyuhyun.

"ayo kita merasakan angin kembali hyung!"

"kau ini, selalu saja seperti itu jika di padang ini. Tapi, kita tidak membawa baju cadangan Kyu. Nanti masuk angin!" yaaah memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee Sungmin, baju mereka telah kotor saat sesi pembukaan pertama (emang lahiran!)

"kita _naked_ saja hyung, kan belum pernah begitu." Ide gila apalagi ini Kyu.

"MWOOO…nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana kyu?" mata bulat Lee Sungmin membesar, mempercantik wajah mulusnya.

"Hehehe…di sini kan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ayo!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal Style dan mereka berdiri kembali merasakan semilir angin, dengan Lee Sungmin di depan tubuhnya, membuat Cho Kyuhyun memeluk erat perut Sungmin lalu menyesap leher menggoda itu.

Lee sungmin merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya, menikmati hal yang selalu dirasakan juga oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tenang, bebas dan lepas.

Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, meraih jari jemari _hyung_-nya dan merentangkannya.

"jika aku tidak ada disampingmu, _hyung_. Rasakanlah angin ini. Angin itu adalah aku."

Dengan masih menutup mata, kedua mata Lee Sungmin mengalirkan air mata. Deras.

Begitu juga dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk membohongi rasa sedih ini, matanya juga sudah berlinang, namun tetap tertutup.

"kyu, andai jika kau tidak ada disampingku, kau janji akan datang setiap saat? Aku pasti akan merasakan kehadiranmu, jika ada angin berhembus, aku pastikan itu adalah kau Kyu, hiksss."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam membeku, membiarkan sungmin melampiaskan kesedihannya. Dia juga bersedih, namun dia lebih ingin menguatkan Sungmin untuk tetap bertahan. Bahagia tanpanya.

Deras, semakin deras perasaan hancur itu dalam dada mereka.

Menyiratkan perasaan yang memang besar dan mengakar, tak bisa begitu saja tercerabut. Meski dengan kematian salah satunya.

"besok aku oprasi, _Hyung_."

"_ne, _aku akan menunggumu. Ku harap kau tidak menjadi angin, tapi tetaplah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun-ku."

Lee sungmin membuka matanya, membalikkan badan dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Mereka semakin larut dalam keremangan senja. Menanti harapan sebesar gunung dalam dada dan berdoa supaya apa yang diinginkan terkabul.

.

.

.

**JREEEENGG….JREEEENG…JREEENG**

**MIANHE FF YANG SATU BLUM DIPUBLIS, YG INI UDAH NYALIP DULUAN**

**INI TANPA EDIT YA, JADI MIANHE KALO BANYAK TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah kisah nyata dari teman di club pecinta alam di kampus. Kisah mereka romantic, tapi sayAng sang laki-laki sudah tidak ada. Dan meninggalkan kenangan manis untuk wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

Jika memang bagus silahkan REVIEW

.

Jeongmal Gomawo


End file.
